Lorina Dodson (Earth-616)
, ; formerly The White Rabbit Gang, The , | Relatives = Lewis Dodson (Husband, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 130 lbs (59 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal, leader | Education = Privately tutored to college level | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Kerry Gammill | First = Marvel Team-Up #131 | HistoryText = Born into a rich family, Lorina was a sheltered child, protected by overbearing parents intent on seeing their daughter become a proper lady. Finding solace in the many books of the family library, she was entranced by Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. Later in life, at the age of 25, she was married off to a rich, elderly man of 82, named Lewis Dodson. Finding life as a trophy wife stagnant and boring, she killed off her husband, a death that the authorities ruled as accidental. With funds gained from her inheritance, Lorina bought various hi-tech gadgets and developed a criminal career as the eccentric villain the White Rabbit. Starting off her criminal career small, the White Rabbit began by robbing fast-food restaurants. In one such incident, she crossed paths with Eugene Patilio, aka Frog-Man. and nearly beat him to death. Were it not for Spider-Man intervening on the fracas, Patilio would have died. The White Rabbit's gang of accomplices at the restaurant were left to fend for themselves against Spider-Man and Frog-Man, coming up short. Soon after, the White Rabbit attacked a book fair, only to clash with the two heroes again. Attempting to escape using her rocket boots, she was knocked into a wall by Frog-Man, defeating her. Seeking vengeance against Frog-Man, the White Rabbit contacted Speed Demon, Yellow Claw and the Walrus (all of whom had previously lost in clumsy matches against Frog-Man) to join forces in taking him down. Only the Walrus accepted her offer, and the pair started causing havoc in Brooklyn as the Terrible Two. Not long after, the pair faced Frog-Man with his dad Leapfrog joining in on the fight. Spider-Man also appeared, out on patrol and spotting action, and the three took down the Two, despite a somewhat clumsy victory with Patilio falling on the Rabbit's back. The White Rabbit later resurfaced with two new accomplices, the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse, though the two were later found to be actors posing as her accomplices, as no real supervillains would work with her. Continuing her misfortunes as a criminal, the Rabbit was stopped by Grizzly and his partner the Gibbon during an attempted bank heist. Capturing the two, she tried to ransom them to the city for 1 billion dollars. The mayor made what he considered a fair counter-offered for the pair: $2.50. Incensed by the rejection, she took to bombing the city and raised her request to 5 billion. Her plans were foiled when Spider-Man, as Bag-Man, distracted her while the the Gibbon and Grizzly escaped from the pit in which she had placed them. Not wanting to be seen as sexist, the fleeing Grizzly felt obligated to knock out the White Rabbit. The White Rabbit appears to have developed a relationship with Arcade, and was dating him when he decided to abduct Black Cat and Wolverine so they could serve as the prey in his island resort for rich hunters. Naturally, the two heroes decimated the hunters, uncovered his scheme, and escaped the island shortly before he caused it to self destruct by volcano. The two decided it would be ironic to give the pair a taste of their own medicine, and abandoned them in the Savage Land next to a small tied-up goat. When White Rabbit wanted to save the goat from an approaching Tyrannosaurus Rex, Arcade called her stupid and ran. Evidently, White Rabbit lucked out. The goat turned out be a focus of worship for a group of Savage Land cannibals, who saved her and treated her as a queen. As he hung over an open flame, Arcade tried to convince her their problems could be worked out. Feeling no inclination to release him, her only response was "you shouldn't have called me stupid." The White Rabbit joined the Hood's Gang, and has widened her reach to drug dealing to the stars, in particular, dealing MGH to Bobby Carr. However, she was foiled in killing him by Mary Jane Watson and captured by the authorities. After her not so good stint with the Hood, White Rabbit gathered together an animal-themed criminal team of her own, The Menagerie too pull some heists in New York. During a scam which involved the theft of some Easter eggs, her team ended up being stopped by the recently returned Spider-Man. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Flying Hare | Weapons = The White Rabbit has utilized a variety of weapons and equipment, including a giant, heavily armed robotic rabbit that she could use as a steed, genetically altered killer bunny rabbits, an umbrella that fired explosive and razor tipped carrots, and a pair of rocket boots. Henchmen Chuck (White Rabbit) (Earth-616) Chuck was among the White Rabbit's henchmen who attempted to rob the Kwikkee Burger. Joe Face (Earth-616) Joe Face tried to recruit Vincent Patilio into the White Rabbit's gang, but he turned him down and went undercover for the police. Face was later caught by Spider-Man. Mel (Earth-616) Mel was among the White Rabbit's henchmen who attempted to rob the Kwikkee Burger. Miguel (White Rabbit) (Earth-616) Miguel was ordered to pull over the White Rabbit's van when they were being tailed by Spider-Man and Frog Man. | Notes = * Spider-Man discovered that the White Rabbit Gang was actually a group of actors hired for a part as no other villains wanted to work with her. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Spider-Fan.org - White Rabbit }} Category:Punisher Villains Category:Spiders of Spider-Island